Ichirin Kumoi (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *An above average life value makes Ichirin harder to take down. *Unzan inactive Ichrin's Normals have very short startup times. *Many of Unzan's attacks have large hitboxes and high priority, allowing them to easily win out against an opponent's attacks. *Unzan's attacks have a high damage output in general. *Unzan's Crouching Strong Attack sends the opponent vertically, making it a good way to initiate a juggle combo. *Many of Unzan's moves cause either groundbounce or wallbounce, allowing for somewhat more lenient comboing. Cons *Ichirin's mobility is extremely poor, only covering minimal distance with her dashes in a reasonable timeframe. *Unzan inactive Ichirin's Normals lack range. *Comboing is mostly achieved through juggling an airborne opponent rather than using successive moves against a grounded opponent. *Most of the moves used to start juggle combos have a hefty amount of startup to them. *''Clenched Fist "Deadly Wind of Penitence"'' has a significant amount of startup and is thus easily telegraphed. *Ichirin loses access to all of her Specials and Spellcards should Unzan become disabled, leaving the character heavily gimped until Unzan is finished recharging. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | | / |0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} | | / |0|0.85|80|40 |Version=1 | | }} | | / |0 | / |120|60 |Properties=Unzan active: |Version=1 | | }} + | |20|0|0.90|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | | / | / | / |80|40 |Properties=Unzan active: |Version=1 | | }} + | | / |0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Unzan inactive: Trips opponent. |Version=1 | | }} | |40|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | | / |0|0.8|80|40 |Requirements= |Version=1 | | }} | | / |0 | / |120|60 |Requirements= |Properties=Unzan active: |Version=1 | | }} 'Command Normals' + | | / |0 | / |120|60 |Properties=Unzan active: |Version=1 | | }} 'Throws' + / | |100|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / | |100|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |100|20|0.65| |40 |Requirements=Unzan must not be disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Activates Unzan if he's inactive. | }} | | / | / |0.92x5 |Unzan inactive: Unzan active: |Unzan inactive: 6x5 Unzan active: 8x5 |Requirements=Unzan must not be disabled. |Properties=Unzan inactive: Unzan active: |Version=1 | Unzan inactive|15|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|15|56|+4|-1}} Unzan inactive|18|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|12|56|+7|+2}} Unzan inactive|21|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|9|56|+10|+5}} Unzan active|16|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|25|67|D|-11}} Unzan active|19|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|25|70|D|-11}} Unzan active|22|2(4)2(4)2(4)2(4)2|25|73|D|-11}}}} | |80|16|0.75| |40 |Requirements=Unzan must be inactive and not disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Projectile spawn location varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |23|12|27|62|D|-5}} |26|12|27|65|D|-5}} |29|12|27|68|D|-5}}}} | | version: 100 version: 120 version: 140 | version: 20 version: 24 version: 28|0.65| |40 |Requirements=Unzan must be active and not disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled varies with button pressed. |Version=1 | |19|2|26|47|D|-13}} |22|2|26|50|D|-13}} |25|2|26|53|D|-13}}}} | | version: 120 version: 130 version: 140|N/A|0.5| |80 |Requirements=Unzan must be active and not disabled. |Properties= |Version=1 | |4|2|31|37|D|D}} |8|2|31|41|D|D}} |12|2|31|45|D|D}}}} 'Spellcards' | |260|52|0.6| |300 |Requirements=Unzan must not be disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Activates Unzan if he's inactive. | }} | |21x15|3x15|0.96x15| |20x15 |Properties= |Requirements=Unzan must not be disabled. |Notes=Activates Unzan if he's inactive. | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f.}} / | |29x15|6x15|0.95x15| |40x15 |Requirements=''"King Kraken Strike"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. Unzan must not be disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Activates Unzan if he's inactive. | }} / | |490|N/A|0.35| |600 |Requirements=''"Thunderous Rage of an Angry Old Man"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. Unzan must not be disabled. |Properties= |Notes=Activates Unzan if he's inactive. | }} 'Others' |Notes=Unzan inactive: activates Unzan Unzan active: deactivates Unzan Unzan cannot be activated if the Unzan meter is recharging.}} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Ichirin Kumoi Category:Characters with a Life value of 1100 Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing